The Beginning
by Shura the Noble Pirate
Summary: InuYasha and Kikyou meet each other for the first time. Why isn't he killing her, and why does she merely laugh at his presence? [Implied InuKik] [Pre Series] [Oneshot]


**Title: **The Beginning  
**Theme you are basing the piece off of: **Set #1, Theme 1- Beginning  
**Genres:** Drama and Humor, hints of Romance  
**Pairings Represented:** InuYasha/Kikyou (implied)  
**Word Count:**  
**Rating: **PG, for language and positions

**Summary: **This is just a short little one-shot about InuYasha and Kikyou's first meeting.

A/N: On a special note, part of the conversation between Kikyou and InuYasha was taken from a RP done by my friend Julia-san and me. Thanks Julia-san! hugs Originally, this was going to be my first Inu/Kik submission to this community, but I suddenly got the idea for "Kisses in the Rain" (which I'm not sure is a good thing or not) and finished that before this. I personally feel this is better than "Kisses", but I'll let you be the judge. This also was sent in for the summer contest for the lj community inunokakera.

**The Beginning**

Kikyou nodded slightly before opening her eyes and slowly and gracefully standing up from her kneeling position. Silently, she left the dark and cool shelter of the small temple and stepped out into the bright sunlight of day. Her brown eyes squinted slightly as she thoughtfully looked up at the azure sky, watching the clouds slowly slide across the heavens. It was a beautiful day.

…Which didn't explain the ominous shadow that had clouded her heart.

Something wasn't right. She could feel it. But…what? What could it be?

However, nothing around her seemed to offer an answer, and so with a mental sigh, she walked over to the hut she was living in, and her eyes scanned over the various jars filled with herbs she used for medicines.

_Hmm…I am out of thyme…_ she thought, looking at the empty glass bottle. She would have to go to the forest and get some more. Oh well. The miko gathered her trusted bow and made sure she had some arrows still in her quiver before she left.

'_**'**_

InuYasha grumbled as he leaned back slightly against the tree. He was sitting on one of the higher branches, his left leg dangling while the other was propped up on the branch. His hands were stuffed underneath the wide sleeves of his fire-rat gi top, and his amber-colored eyes were shut, appearing almost to be asleep. However, the young inu hanyou was merely just shutting his eyes, plotting of a way to find this sacred "Shikon no Tama" he had heard so much about.

If the rumors were true, this jewel possessed a mystical quality to give its owner unimaginable power-- power even to become a youkai, which was something he desired greatly. Yet, the Shikon no Tama was also guarded by a powerful miko, who had slain all the demons who had dared to come near.

"Well priestess or no priestess…" he mumbled, his eyes still shut as he shifted his position slightly. "I _will_ get that jewel…"

Suddenly, a new, curious scent filled his nose, and he opened his eyes, peering down over the branch to see a young maiden bent down, checking a shrub's leaves. He glared slightly, more annoyed than angered though. How dare a human girl enter _his_ forest. He scoffed. He would have to show her what would happen if humans strayed into here.

Effortlessly, the inu hanyou leapt down from the tree and landed gracefully behind her. She was appeared to be a miko, since she was wearing the garb typical that of one. His amber eyes narrowed into a cold glare as he scowled at her. "Tch. Aren't you a little too delicate to be here, priestess?" he sneered to her back.

Kikyou froze, hearing someone come up behind her. She could sense a dark aura emitting from them…but it wasn't one from evil, it was from anger and pain. Her hand went up and touched a round sphere underneath her kimono top, checking to see if it was still hidden behind her top. Slowly, she calmly stood up, brushing off her hakama pants, and she turned to face him. "Is something bothering you, young hanyou?" she asked, having figured he was only half-demon not only from his appearance but also his aura.

"Yeah, _you_," he answered sardonically. "What the hell are you doing in my forest?"

However, Kikyou didn't flinch, wince, or even tremble in his presence; she kept her calm demeanor. "This forest is close to my village. I came here to get some thyme, nothing more."

She didn't act the least bit afraid around him, and that was beginning to grate on his nerves. He growled, his eyes still glaring at her. "Don't you know who I am!" he demanded.

The miko blinked in confusion at his question. "Should I?" she asked, her voice not taunting as she was being sincere.

He gaped in shock for a second, his ego having taken a serious blow, before glowering at her. "I'm InuYasha, and you should—" he had begun to lecture her, when he sensed something and stopped. His ears twitched slightly.

Kikyou raised an eyebrow in question, wondering what he was doing, when the most likely answer hit her. He probably could sense the jewel. However, she remained quiet. If he did not know of the jewel yet, she didn't want to reveal its location to him. "Something caught your eye?" she asked.

"You…" he answered, staring at her intently. "You're the miko protecting the Shikon no Tama!" he declared, pointing at her accusingly.

"What makes you think—"

"Tch! Don't play that damned innocent act with me! I can _sense_ the jewel! You can't hide it from me! Now, hand it over to me, wench!"

"Why?"

"Because I will rip you to shreds if you don't!" InuYasha gave as an answer. He held out his hand, glaring at her slightly. "Now give me the jewel!"

_He's too close, I can't even use my bow and arrow now,_ she thought, yet her facial expression gave nothing away to her fearful mental realization. She drew herself up to her full height, keeping her calm appearance, as her mind searched for an incantation to aid her, but under the situation, she wasn't able to conjure up one.

"I cannot give you the jewel, InuYasha," she told him.

"Then prepare to die, priestess!" he responded and lunged at her with his claws. Kikyou's brown eyes widened in shock, and she caught his wrists, keeping his deadly claws away from her, but she lost her balance since he almost tackled her, and she fell back.

Their eyes widened in shock as they stared into each other's eyes, frozen still by surprise at the current position the two were into. Kikyou's cheeks flushed a deep crimson as she struggled to push him off her, but her movements only seemed to tangle themselves even more. InuYasha wasn't expecting this of all things to happen either and wasn't making much progress getting off her either.

"Get off me!" Kikyou exclaimed.

"Hey, this is your fault!" InuYasha snapped.

"I fail to see how that is possible, since you were the one who attacked me!"

"If you would have just given me the jewel, none of this would have happened!"

"I would never hand over to the jewel to be used for evil, even if it's just by a hanyou like you!"

"That's it! You're dead, wench!"

InuYasha tried to bring his claws down upon her once more, but Kikyou was able to keep them away from her neck. Knowing that she was at a disadvantage in this position, Kikyou tried once more to get away from him, and she let go of his wrists and rolled over to her left, while InuYasha went off to her right. He jumped back and sat on the haunches of his feet and his hands, much like in the position of a dog sitting, and she quickly got up and readied her bow aiming it at him. InuYasha scowled but narrowed his amber eyes, watching her closely. Kikyou stared at him sternly, but the more she looked at him, the more this sudden fit of giggles wanted to attack her. But, Kikyou couldn't fight it and started laughing.

"What's so funny!" he demanded, getting quite pissed that not only was this priestess was beating him in a fight, but the fact she was also laughing at him.

She calmed herself down, though deep down, she still wanted to laugh. The way he was sitting there, pouting, with numerous blades of grass in his hair… He looked just like a little puppy. It was cute yet funny at the same time. "To be honest, it's you," she answered. "You reminded me of a puppy."

He twitched, before growling at her, obviously displeased with her answer, and he glared at her. "A puppy?… Who the hell are you!"

"My name is Kikyou."

"Kikyou, huh? Well, prepare to meet your end, Kikyou!"

"Not likely," she murmured and readied her bow and released her arrow. However, as soon as she shot her arrow, the hanyou had jumped up and out of the way of the arrow, making the young miko gape in shock for a moment, until he pounced at her and grabbed her throat roughly, pinning her back against a tree.

Kikyou automatically had dropped her bow, and her hands flew to his wrist, trying to pry his hand away from her as he slowly began to squeeze the breath out of her. InuYasha's amber eyes narrowed into a murderous glare as he kept his hold on her throat and looked into her eyes as she squirmed, seeing them filled with fear. He could end it right now. It would be so easy. He could kill her and steal the jewel he had desired for so long… Yet, the longer he looked into her frightened eyes, the more the urge to kill her died within him. Finally, he sighed and let go of her, turning away.

She nearly coughed, gasping for breath as her hand flew up to gently touched her neck, which she was sure would have purple bruises painted upon it by nightfall. Her brown eyes widened slightly in shock as she looked to him, silently asking him why. Slowly, he turned back and looked at her.

"Don't think this is over yet, Kikyou," he forced out in a growl. "This isn't over yet!" With his vow made, he turned his back to her once more and leapt up into the trees, running away.

The young miko watched him run off, and strangely enough, she felt a small smile curl upon her lips as she stared off into the direction he went. _You're right, this is only the beginning…InuYasha…_ she thought, before she carefully gathered up her things and left home.


End file.
